Motivos Para te amar
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: Uma carta para uma pessoa especial para mim, revelando lhe o que não pude lhe contar estes dias que foram tão duros, aqui estão meus sentimentos por você revelados


**Motivos Para Te Amar**

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kuramada e associados, mas eu aposto que os adoradores fariam um final melhor do que ele.**

Estava ali sentada naquela cadeira do escritório abrindo suas correspondências quando encontrou uma que lhe fez parar tudo o que estava fazendo; esta havia chegado naquela manhã e era uma carta bem simples, escrita a mão, havia aberto-a para descobrir o que ele queria lhe enviando essa carta.

Logo que começou a ler se deparou com:

"Sinto Muito, mas eu precisava lhe dizer isso".

E assim foi lendo.

"Sentado nesta colina há algumas horas, vendo o pôr do sol e pensando no que já me aconteceu, até que as primeiras estrelas da noite começassem a aparecer aos meus olhos.

Estrelas estas que me faziam lembrar de seus olhos azuis que cintilavam sempre que eu olhava para você, porque tinha que me lembrar do que vim aqui jurando que esqueceria, porque estou aqui agora pensando em você mais uma vez sendo que disse que nunca mais olharia para você.

Procurava agora naquele céu as estrelas que sempre me deram forças, que me guiavam sempre para as batalhas que enfrentava; no caminho à procura destas estrelas avistei a constelação de Virgem, me lembrava de Shaka e sua calma na maior parte dos tempos, como queria ter a calma dele nessa hora.

Foi aí que eu vi aquela estrela cadente passar rasgando o céu indo ao longe de Sagitário. Aioros e a armadura de Sagitário já haviam sido de grande ajuda, eu lembro da vez que a flecha perfurou meu peito depois de ir contra Poseidon, eu diria que naquela época já havia há muito tempo sido atingido por outra flecha.

Observando algumas das constelações dos 12 signos do zodíaco, a cada nova estrela que eu avistava eu via se rosto estampado lá, foi bom virmos os cinco aqui para China pois o mestre Dohko anda mais animado com o movimento.

Fui para as margens da cachoeira e lá fiquei até em baixo da água fria tentando tirar você da minha cabeça, mas tudo que eu via me fazia lembrar de você, até mesmo a grande cachoeira me lembrava seus cabelos lisos cheios de vida.

Eu ainda me lembro quando te conheci, uma garotinha mimada irritante e sempre mandando em todos nós, sim mandando em nós, aqueles tempos já se foram mas hoje é um novo dia e tudo já e diferente.

Por que tem que ser assim, por que eu não posso contar logo para você o que eu sinto de verdade?

Bem como você me fez prometer nunca mais irei te ver de novo, então vou contar esta noite para estas estrelas servirem de prova para o mundo todo que é verdade o que vou dizer."

Naquele instante um olhar percorre os céus buscando algo, era ela ali parada na sacada observando as estrelas enquanto chorava em suas mãos a carta que estava lendo, a tristeza era tanta que a fazia cair sobre os joelhos enquanto soluçava em meio às lagrimas que molhavam lhe a face, lembrava-se de dois dias atrás quando se despediu dos amigos que iriam viajar para China.

Os dois estavam ali naquela mesma sacada conversando sobre os velhos tempos, foi quando ela disse algo que o deixou desconcertado, "quando vocês forem embora eu quero que você não volte mais aqui, eu quero que você vá viver a sua vida, me prometa que não voltará mais atrás de mim", quem não ficaria arrasado com isso?

Lembrando se de suas próprias palavras ela lê a ultima linha da carta.

"Eu te amo e te amarei para sempre e mesmo que me peça para te esquecer isso seria impossível".

Olhava as estrelas abraçando aquela carta do homem que mais amava no mundo todo, se sentindo a mulher mais idiota no mundo por pedir para ele que fosse embora de sua vida e nunca mais voltasse e ainda por cima a esquecesse, se arrependia a cada segundo.

Nas estrelas estava a prova do amor destes dois, a única testemunha é a estrela cadente que foi vista aquela noite no Japão e na China. A este cometa foi dado o nome por causa da forma de dois rostos se beijando "Estrela dos Amantes Eternos".

**Nota final:** talvez saibam quem são eles, mais a forma do cometa não são eles e sim outras pessoas que deixo a quem leu decidir quem eram, essa fic foi meramente inspirada em Saint Seiya, e que ela e dedicada a todos que sofrem com o amor.


End file.
